Hands Off My Life
by Firebird211292
Summary: Falco looks back on his past, full of tragedy, adventure and romance. This may contain mature content!
1. Chapter 1

**"Hands Off My Life"  
_This story is purely written, similar to a diary entry. Showing Falco's life, before joining the Starfox team._**

I guess you could say i am quite a selfish, stubborn falcon. I will admit it, i do get jelous for stupid reasons, hoping to be the best at everything. But that is just the way i am, just, well.... me. But i really am not a bad guy, i mean, i would not of joined the Starfox team if i was. Even though i was the leader of the Hot Rodders, i was still bullied their. I felt alone.. as if no one cared about me.

It started with my family, i was only 6 when my sister was born, Taritha. Ever since that day, it was like she was an only child, that i was just a tag along only there because i was a mistake. I would always get into trouble, but Taritha wouldn't. It just did not seem fair, what did i do wrong? By the time i was 10, i started to get bullied at school, i was never accepted, not even by my own family. I sat on my own in Flight lessons when a receptionist called me out. She told me that she had bad news, my mum was on the phone. I was beginning to worry, mum would not have called for me unless something so tragic had happened, or was about to happen.

I was shaking as i went to answer the phone, i whispered so lightly, hello. Mum answered, i could hear her crying through the phone, she was trying so hard to tell me what was wrong, but she could not get the words. Tears began to shred through my eyes, hearing mum upset made me upset. Those few moments, waiting for mum to tell me what was wrong, it was like a gun was pointing to me, waiting for the trigger to be pulled. I was on my own in the reception, all i could hear was mum's crying through the phone. But just as i was about to tell her to speak, she did.

"Falco, dear. I am sorry to tell you this, but, It's your sister.. she is dead."

As soon as she told me, everything went in slow motion, my heartbeat, the pounding in my head, i started to feel sick. I could hardly move, i was frozen. No matter how much i tried, i could not even speak. My eyes slowly began to close, everything turned white, i lost grasp of the phone. It went dark.

I woke up in the medical room, as my eyes slowly opened, i saw my mum, dad and two nurses by my side. They asked me if i was feeling any better. I just nodded. I turned to face my mum, who looked a wreck, she had blood over her shirt. I thought to myself that it was my sister's blood, what happened to her? My mum stroked my head, then kissed my forehead. I tried to stand, but my legs were too weak. The nurses said that i would have to rest here for a few hours. Luckily i was able to talk.

"Mum, wh- what happened to her? Why are you covered in blood?". Just as i asked, i could see mum's eyes begin to water, she tried to be brave in front of me. "She was attacked, stabbed in the heart.". I could not belive it, who could do such a thing to her, she was only 4, it's not fair. I turned my head away from mum, starting to cry, so did mum. Dad walked out of the room.

I was eventually allowed out of the room, so mum, dad and me headed back home, as the sun was setting...


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

As we approached home, flowers were already set at our door, with sympathy messages attached. We sat in the dining room, reading through them. They were so touching, it showed us that people did care. As me and dad continued to read through them, mum went out onto the balcony, looked up and gazed at the stars.

"You are safe now, my love." she whispered. She looked as though her life was no longer worth living. She quickly dried her eyes and reentered the house. "Mum, are you ok?" I knew that was a stupid question, but i had to let her know that i cared. Now i felt so selfish for not being thankful that my parents were happy with Taritha, that i did not spend alot of time with her. I was too busy moaning about them not spending time with me, i felt guilty.

A couple of hours later i headed up in my room to go to bed. I knew i would not get much sleep tonight, none of us would. But still i tried. All i heard was rain tapping on the windows, the trees blowing in the wind, the moon was shining through. I had the light on that night, i was too scared to sleep in the dark ever again. With my head under the covers, i started shaking, it was getting much colder than usual. Suddenly i heard footsteps down the hall... it was someone, someone out to get me! I closed my eyes tightly and tried to forget about it. The footsteps, they were getting closer and closer. My door opened. I rapidly took my head out of the covers, to see who it was. It was dad. He turned out the light, all i could see was him, nothing else. He has a bottle in one hand, a gun in the other.

"D-dad, what are you doing"  
I feared what he had in mind, what he going to kill me? Make me suffer just like Taritha? "Dad, answer me!" Although he would not. "This is just a dream, Falco, yeah your just imagining this." I carried on thinking to myself, praying that he would not kill me. I looked at the alarm clock, it was exactly 2am. Just as i turned back around to face dad, he slowly started to walk towards me. I wriggled back in my bed, clenching on the covers, as if i was hanging of a cliff for dear life.

"We lost our daughter, you did not appreciate her, your life ends now"  
He started to yell, this dream, it's not a dream, it was true. "NO! Dad i'm sorry, please no!" I pleaded for him to stop, but he would not listen. He raised the gun, towards my head, his finger on the trigger. "NO!" I ducked down, hiding in my covers. He pulled the trigger, fireing my bed, barely missing me. I cried, begging him to stop. I had nowhere else to go, i was going to be killed by my own dad, i was hopeless.

"ARRG!" my dad screamed. I heard him fall to the floor. I lifted my head, he was lying there, blood on his head. My mum was standing there, with a bat, she had knocked him out, although, he was still alive. "MUM!" i ran to her, clinging on to her, she was the only one i felt safe around now. While we were clung onto eachother, dad regained consiousness got up, grabbed a toy rocket i had made with him, and stabbed it in my mums heart. She fell to the floor.

My dad turned around to look at me, i was angry, he had killed mum. I had to get even, he came at me, about to stab me with the rocket, but...I saw his gun, he had forgot to pick it up when he got up, so i did. Pointed the gun at him, and pulled the trigger. Suddenly, the rocket had fallen to the ground, and so did he. I passed him, and knelt down beside mum, hoping that she was still alive, i tried to call her, but no answer. "Mum?" I whispered to her, i began to cry. She was dead.

I layed down beside her, i had to stay with her, i could not just leave her on her own. I grabbed the phone and called the ambulance. 


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3**

"What's your name, young lad?" a tall doctor asked me. "Falco.." I replied. He nodded to me and then tured around. He began talking to a colleuge of his, i just looked down, the sun began to rise, it was now 8am. I was beginning to worry, what if they found out that it was me? I can't face jail, it's too scary.

He turned back around to me, looking at me very strangly. "Do you have anywhere else where you can go, any family anywhere" he asked me. I slowly shook my head. "Right, well then.... looks like we are going to have to put you in care." As soon as i had heard him say that, i suddenly went back into shock. I have heard of these care units, they are horrible. Everyone in there are mean. I don't want to go there, i'd much rather stay on my own than go into care. "No..." i whispered. "What was that, Falco?" He asked me, i just had a blank look on my face. "Nothing.." I replied. He gave me a stern look, as though he was angry with me. "Hmm, well ok then, how old are you boy?" The way he said that to me, it was almost like he was intimidating me, treating me like a little child. Ok, maybe i was, but i don't like it when people do this.

I turned to him with a sly look on my face. "I'm 10, and you don't need to patronize me like that, sir." His face suddenly turned dull, he knew right then that i would be a handfull to deal with. "Don't get cocky with me, boy, you will show me respect." There he goes again, yeah, i am cocky, but that is just the way i am. Usually i would argue back, but in this case, the sensible thing to do is just agree with him. "Yes, sorry sir." Still with the sly look apon my face.

"Right, our work here is done. C'mon boy, pack your things and get in the car." The doctor said. This is it, i have nothing here now. I am being taken away, forever. I packed all my things, clothes, games, and my one special stuffed bear that my grandma gave to me before she died. I got into the car, we began to drive. I looked in the back window to see my house, all the police tape around it. This was the last time i would ever see it again. I faced back, with my head down, but i had no regrets for what i did. After all, i was trying to protect my mother. We stopped at a ship, i did not understand why. "Where are we sir?" I asked. "Oh, i thought you knew... the care center is on the planet Corneria, so we are taking you there."

I could not belive it, me, leave Zoness! I had been here my whole life, it is my home, my life. They can't take that away from me. Surely. But i guess i had no choice. What was the point of me even arguing, i would still have to go. "Hurry up, get on the ship, we are running short on time." I picked up my bags from the back of the car, walked over towards the ship. Took a last look back, knowing that i wont see the beauty of Zoness for a long time to come. With my head down, i boarded the spacecraft, the engines started up, we began to hover, the we took of to space.

**_Sorry this chapter is only short, i kinda ran out of ideas for this chapter, but fear not. I will be back hopefully longer chapters to make up for this short one! Hope you enjoyed it though ;)_**


End file.
